


Helpmate

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e01 Soul of Genius, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a partner.  Robbie's POV in the pub scene in S6e01 "Soul of Genius".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpmate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6:01 "Soul of Genius". Beta by Wendymr.

_‘ It is not good for man to be alone.’ _  Robbie remembers that from his wedding.  Got no use for the Bible nowadays, but that bit was spot on.  
  
 _Existential flu?  Bollocks!_  
  
Everybody needs someone.  James needs a partner who’s like him: young and clever.  That girl from the Gardens, maybe, with her pretty smile and her Latin.  Educated, but not stuck-up.  Or a boy, if James prefers.  Just... someone young and clever.  
  
Robbie takes a deep breath.  “I’m going to say it just this once–”  
  
 _Cos if I have to say it again, lad, it’ll break me old, foolish heart._


End file.
